Hell's Palace Rewrite
by LightningRose
Summary: Serena woke up with no memories, only that she was in a foreign country and oh yea in PRISON! The only good thing was her new "roommate" was a sexy beast. Perhaps Hell wouldn't be too bad of a place...
1. Rewrite

Authors Note:

This is very **IMPORTANT!!!** I know a lot of you like this story and as you can see it's been a long time since I've updated it. That's because I don't like how it came out. Soooooooooo what I am going to do is **REWRITE** it, take out a large portion of it and make it go in a different direction. Very different. Hopefully you will all like it.

Instead I'm going to go on a more realistic approach with it. Serena isn't going to be some super criminal with some weird malfunction with her brain thanks to Andrew, one that I can't really explain. I am going to have Darien still be a prison inmate with a dark past and a scary exterior.

* * *

**Here is the NEW SUMMARY!!!! And PROLOUGE!**

She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. She woke up in a dark cold room days before, with a small window overlooking the white world outside. Who knew what country she was in but it had to be somewhere far north, the only people she had seen were men who spoke another language. So all her questions were left unanswered. She heard footsteps approaching, she jumped off the small cot, hoping by some small chance whoever it was would help her.

The door swung open and a man she hadn't seen before stepped forward, he was older and very rough looking, but he had beautiful light blue eyes. He grabbed hold of her small wrist and yanked her forward out of the room. Nothing but dark stone halls was all she saw until finally they were in front of another door.

"This will be your new room." The door was pushed open to reveal two beds attached to each wall. A small sink and a small toilet were off in the corner behind a small enclave of cement for what she could guess was supposed to be privacy.

"Wait where am I and why am I here?!" her voice was panicky and rushed; the man seemed to be leaving once he pushed her into the room. He spoke English, with a thick Russian accent but still it was clearly English.

"You my pretty are in the fabulous Hell's Palace. Home to the world's best." Again he was leaving but that still didn't answer her question, what exactly was hell's palace, why was she here, and the best what?

"Wait! The best of what and why am I here?" She quickly grabbed his arm; he seemed shocked that she would actually touch him.

He smiled, his yellow crooked teeth leering at her, "Criminals, lil' pretty, the nastiest and cruelest criminals this planet has to offer. Why you're here, well you will just have to wait till the warden is finished with you roommate to find that out." Then he left.

Criminals…..CRIMINALS!!!?? Her mind screamed. She was in a prison! Why was she in a prison and why on Earth would they put HER in a room with one?

* * *

Ok hope that you liked that little SNEAK PEEK, if you like it let me know, if not let me know. After a few reviews I will delete the story and begin rewriting. THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Beauty and the Beast

Title: Hell's Palace Rewrite

Author: LightningRose

Note: Ok so I decided I didn't like how the original was going, I knew how I wanted it to end and knew none of you would enjoy it, since I was going to have both Serena and Darien sentenced to death at the same time. SOOO I think a more in character Serena would do better and a sexy beast of a Darien character would make you all forgive me! Here's Chapter One!

* * *

Serena sat on the bed to the right, she always pictured bunk beds in prison, but these were across from each other. One bed bolted to one side of the wall and the other to the opposite side. The room had some pictures, charcoal drawings it looked like. But other than that it was a cold, gray space that made her feel lonely.

Sitting down she started to think about her situation. She had woken up days before in that other room with no idea how she ended up there or where exactly she was. Now here she was thrown into another room.

"Ok think Serena, what do we know so far? The one guy had a Russian accent, so maybe were in Russia? How the hell did I get to Russia!?" Her memories were too fuzzy and trying so hard to think was just giving her a headache. But they didn't have her in handcuffs so that meant she wasn't a prisoner, but then why would they put her in a room with one? Maybe the girl whose room this was wouldn't be too bad.

She was starting to get frustrated when she heard footsteps coming closer. Maybe it was the warden and the girl she was staying with. Whoever it was she hoped they would give her some answers; she was really starting to freak out.

Standing up she watched as the door swung open and an older man with graying hair stood before her. She was in the process of opening her mouth and asking the same questions as before when another man stepped into the room. This man was much younger than the other man, he seemed a few years older than herself, and didn't look too pleased to see her.

He was gorgeous, dark black hair that was shaggy and fell into his eyes, and what eyes they were. Captivating midnight blue, with little sparkling stars, they gleamed, like he constantly had something mischievous on his mind. She almost had to back up to look at him; he was a good half a foot taller than she was. But she also took notice that in front of him were his hands, and that they were in handcuffs.

She watched as two other men came in and unlocked his cuffs. He rubbed his wrists and then walked closer to her. Serena didn't know what to do so she only stood there and stared. When he got right up to her, she almost fell backwards.

"That's my bed." Three simple words, but first she noticed the voice that spoke them. Deep and rich, sending shivers down her spine, goose bumps running across her arms. And then she realized just what he said…his bed? Wait that meant this was his room, and that she was going to be sharing it with him.

Quickly forgetting all about the gorgeous man beast in front of her she stepped around him and marched right up to the older man from before.

"I want to know what is going on right now!" There was one thing about Serena that most people who knew her were very familiar with. And that was when she was mad you should do whatever it was to appease her. If Serena wanted something she got it, no matter what. And if you refused her she would make life hell for you until you caved. Unfortunately these men did not know Serena.

"Why don't you answer my questions first? I'm the warden here and so I am in charge." The warden tried to grab her arm and walk her towards the opposite bed of the man who was now sitting on "his bed." But Serena was not going to be ignored like that.

"NO! What the hell is going on here? Where am I? Who is this man, who are you? And why am I here? If you don't answer me right now I'll scream and believe me mister I have a very high pitch scream!" Snatching her arm away she made her anger known. Screaming one question after another and making threats, not empty ones either. She could probably break ear drums with her screams.

"Feisty isn't she?" It was that deep voice again, and it almost made her forget why she was angry. But then she saw the smirk on his face, so smug and it pissed her off even more.

"Alright alright I'll answer your questions. Just sit down and lets all get acquainted." The warden decided it would be best to make his new little guest happy for the moment, rather than hear her scream her pretty little head off, causing a frenzy in his prison.

Serena stomped over to the other bed, not caring if she looked like a spoiled child to anyone; she sat down and glared at the two men staring at her.

"Well?" She was not happy, but her anger was controlling her fear. She refused to let these strange men see her scared. She didn't want to appear weak in front of them, who's to know what they would do.

"I am warden of Hell's Palace. You may call me warden and nothing else. This is Darien; you will be staying in his room while you stay here. Now it is your turn." Ok so they wanted to play the back and forth game, that was fine as long as she got her answers. But it only caused her to have more questions.

"My name is Serena, why am I here? And why are you making me stay in a room with a male prisoner? Isn't that a danger to me?" Her eyes shifted from one man to the other.

"Well Miss Serena, this is a small prison, and we are currently full so we cannot place you in your own cell. Darien here is the only prisoner who is not a rapist, woman killer, or mentally insane. He is the only option." They sounded reasonable enough, but there was still a reason for him being in here, and she didn't think it was safe for her.

"We found you unconscious in a field nearby, there aren't any cities close by so I know you did not walk. How did you end up here?" This information was new to her, but it was good news all the same. It meant she wasn't kidnapped or that she had done something illegal and been arrested without knowing it.

"I honestly can't remember the last thing I remember before I woke up here was backpacking through Europe with some friends. I must have gotten separated from them but things aren't very clear." Her head was starting to hurt again, she would just have to stop trying to remember for awhile hopefully things will just become clear after a few days.

"I see. No more questions for now. I will tell you the rules. First you are not to leave Darien's side for anything unless escorted by a guard or myself. Second, if you need to shower we will set up a schedule. And unfortunately we only supply prison uniforms so you will just have to deal." The warden was about to leave when Serena shot up like a lightning bolt.

"Wait! I didn't do anything wrong why can't you just have someone like the police come get me and send me home?" Things weren't right, why were they keeping her here? This whole situation felt wrong.

"We will talk later, get comfortable, you will be here for awhile I am afraid." He left, leaving her alone in a cell, with a criminal, in a prison, in a foreign country.

Silence fell, leaving her feeling very awkward and scared. Looking over at her new roommate she saw him laying down with his eyes closed, looking like nothing in the world bothered him. So he wasn't a rapist, that's good, and he didn't hate women to kill them randomly, great, and he wasn't mentally unstable, also great. Then what was he?

"Soooo…since you're going to be like my private guard or something, why don't we get to know each other better?" She felt stupid, this was a convicted criminal, and you don't just start up a conversation so lightly like it's an ordinary person. But how else do you talk to someone like this?

"I'm sleeping." Grouchy much? He can't possibly be fine with this situation, unless he was just antisocial or something. But she didn't want to make him mad, who knows what he might do, go into a rage and kill her maybe? Not a good scenario.

"I see that but you have to agree that this whole situation is just not normal. Please?" Maybe showing her fear a little bit would make him feel guilty and want to make her feel better. There was nothing wrong with manipulating her emotions to the situation to get what she wanted.

Darien gritted his teeth, but decided to just answer her stupid questions so he could get back to sleeping. Sitting up he stared at her, he knew she was pretty, probably one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen, but looking too much would be bad. So he tried not to keep eye contact.

"Fine what do you want to know?" He watched as she fingered her long blonde hair, twirling a few strands as she thought, it was a tell tale sign she was nervous.

"Well I know your name is Darien, but how old are you? Why are you here? How long have you been here?" He didn't mind the first one, but the other two were not questions he wanted to answer. It wasn't a good idea to ask another prisoner what you were in for, most of the time you found out on your own or through a guard, but this was not a prisoner this was a girl stranded in a bad place.

"I'm 25, and I've been here 6 months. As for what I did, are you sure you want to know?" Serena saw the gleam in his eye again, he was teasing her. Making her think she didn't want to know after all, maybe it was better to guess than to actually know. But they wouldn't have put her in here with him if he was that dangerous….right?

"I'm not afraid."

The two of them sat there for a few minutes in silence, Serena waiting for a response and keeping eye contact, letting him know she wasn't bluffing. Darien trying to figure her out, he was just as curious about her as she was of him.

"Truth is I'm an assassin. I was sent to assassinate the prime minister but something went wrong and I got caught. So they shipped me here, hoping I'll crack under interrogation." He smirked at her shocked look. Serena was not expecting that, but it kind of excited her to know he was only a hired killer, and not some psycho.

"Ooh an assassin, so who do you work for. Let me guess some secret underground agency in America that's really employed by the government but all hush hush and that's why they won't come get you out right?" Now it was Darien's turn to be shocked. He couldn't actually agree to what she said but he couldn't deny it either. No matter what however, he wasn't allowed to speak of his employer.

He was starting to find more reason to believe this girl was not ordinary, she seemed almost too happy to hear that he was a secret agent whose job was to assassinate foreign politicians.

"That information is classified. And let's just keep this between us alright, if the warden or the guards found out anything you just said, there would probably be a world war III on our hands." With that said Darien decided to lie back down and try to get more sleep.

Tomorrow he had a feeling was going to be a very long and exhausting day.


End file.
